Wireless communication systems have become increasingly popular over the last decade. Such systems allow users to communicate with each other in various modes. For example, some systems allow users to communicate with each other by way of a full-duplex voice communication link where the link is allocated to all parties for transmitting and receiving voice communication (e.g. a cellular communication). Other systems allow users to communicate with each other by way of a half-duplex voice communication link where the link is allocated to a single party at a time for transmitting voice communication (e.g. a dispatch communication).
In many situations, a user initiates a communication with one or more users in a particular mode, for example, half-duplex mode or full-duplex mode, but after the communication commences, it becomes apparent to the users that the current mode of communication is not the most desirable. For example, a calling party initiates a half-duplex call with a target party for the purpose of asking the target party some very short questions. Such call consisting of short questions is typically suitable for half-duplex communication. After several conversations going back and forth in a half-duplex fashion, the parties realize that it would be more desirable to communicate in a full-duplex mode. In such situation and using prior art wireless communication systems, the parties need to terminate the half-duplex call and start a new full-duplex call.
Accordingly, there is a need for a wireless communication system and method that allow for seamless switching between full-duplex and half-duplex modes. This would eliminate the need to terminate the initial call in a particular mode and start a second call in another mode. More generally, there is a need for a wireless communication system and method that allow for seamless switching between two or more different communication modes. Such needs and other are disclosed herein in accordance with the various embodiments of the invention.